The BFTG (Big Friendly Ticklsh Giant)
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: While playing hide-and-seek, Ally falls down a hole and finds herself meeting a gigantic new friend. Tickles and cuteness to the max. Rated T for one character being scared by another and for small kisses.


**(Here is my next short story in the Ben 10 world. In this story, my OC Ally meets Way Big and finds out he has a very unlikely weakness. Disclaimer- Ally belong to me. Way Big belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Rachel Jocklin belongs to GoldGaurdian2418. Chex Mix belongs to General Mills)**

**(Warning - Frightful moments.)**

* * *

**The BFTG (Big Friendly Ticklish Giant)**

* * *

"8...9...10! Ready or not, here I come!" Called Ally, a 10-year-old girl, as she ran into the living room to search for her adoptive cousin, Rachel. The two girls have been playing hide and seek for nearly an hour and were having a lot of fun, hiding behind or inside of things that were nearly impossible to hide. The aliens that occupied the Grant Mansion were out on a mission with the Plummer's and would not be back in two days, giving the cousins some much-needed girl-time.

"Found you, Rachel!" Ally giggled as she peeked behind a bookcase and found Rachel standing on her tip-toes just to fit inside.

"Ha-ha. Great job, Ally." Rachel laughed as she ruffled Ally's long black hair, knowing that made the little girl smile. Rachel then looked at the clock and saw it was almost lunch time. "Hey, we should break for some lunch."

"Oh, come on. We were having too much fun. Can we do one more round?" Ally pleaded. Rachel already knew that when Ally begged with her eyes nearly turning big with innocence, that she could not say no. "Okay, you little rascal. Just _**one more **_game, and then we eat, deal?" She held out her hand and Ally shook it with eagerness. "You count and I'll hide." Ally smiled and Rachel shook her head and turned around, covered her eyes, and started counting to ten.

"Better get going, silly girl," Rachel teased and Ally ran out to the hallway and quickly sprinted up the stairs. Ally had a great new place to hide in that she never tried. Rachel's bedroom.

"This will be perfect, she'll never find me here." Ally giggled to herself as she opened the door and entered the bedroom. Looking around at the various objects that might hide her, Ally decided to hide behind a small, two-shelved, bookcase that looked perfect. AS she slid herself behind it, she suddenly felt her foot slip through what might have been a crack on the floor, but as she looked down she found what looked like a tube-like hole in the floor. Curious, she pushed the small bookcase out of her way and found that the hole was just big enough to have some one as big as Rachel enter through.

"I wonder where this leads to?" Ally asked herself and without thinking she slid herself and started to shriek in amusement as she found herself sliding down a long slide of a tube, This way and that, she slid in almost every direction, the speed almost tickling her mid section because of how fast she was going. Ally thought the slide would last forever, until she saw a light up ahead and found herself landing and bouncing on something big and soft.

"_Whew, what fun! How come Rachel never told me she had her own personal indoor-slide before?" _Ally thought to herself she suddenly looked at what she had landed on. It was a huge, gigantic bed._ "Whoa, this bed is **Humongous**__, and more importantly, where the heck am I? This place looks like the mansion upstairs. Hey, maybe this is part of the mansion that can only be accessed by the slide I found earlier. But why would Rachel want to go into a room like this?_" Ally thought to herself as she looked around the area, finding that everything inside was super-sized; a desk almost as big as a house, a mirror on the wall as big as whale, and hallway entrances that looked big enough for something gigantic to walk through.

"_So if everything in here is almost as big as a giant, maybe a..a...a..giant lives here_." Ally thought and suddenly became afraid. Even though she had gotten use to fire, she was a afraid of giants. She had already read several stories about what giants did to humans; chase them, crush their bones, and eat them.

Just then, she felt the ground shake, as she heard giant, heavy footsteps come from one of the halls, and she tried to keep herself from screaming out loud. "Oh no, it's coming! I have to hide. Oh, Rachel, where are you?" Ally panicked and got herself down the bed by using the large covers to slide down and land safely on the ground, and she scurried as fast as she could to hide under the bed. Hiding herself under the supportment of the bed, Ally peeked her head out slightly, and watched as a huge being enter the room.

Ally had to stifle a gasp as the giant came in and walked over to the desk that was on the far side of the room. She could see that this thing had a white body with red markings on its head, shoulder and arms. She also saw that he had a large, thin, fin-like structure on the top of his head and fin-like protrusions on his wrists. She briefly saw that this creature had large, green eyes.

"Holy moly, that is the strangest giant I have ever seen, or the last." Ally shuddered and without realising what happened, her stomach uttered a tiny growl. The growl made the giant turn his head to the bed, and Ally gasped in horror as it started to move towards her. She had to get away, or else he might hurt her. Ally then saw a large bookcase at the left side of the bed and had legs to support it. Quick as a flash she ran under the bookcase just in time to see the giant, bend down on all fours, and peer under his bed.

"Hmmm, I know I heard something under there." He said in a soft, booming voice and Ally quivered in fear. She had to find a way to get back upstairs and tell Rachel that a huge monster was hiding under the mansion, but how? The giant already knew that an intruder was in his bedroom and who knows what he had in store once he found her. She did not want to stick around for that, and quickly ran out from under the bookcase but then to her shock, her foot tripped and she fell to the floor, grunting in surprise.

"Ah-ha, there you are." The giant spoke as he turned to the sound of the grunt. Ally screamed and tried to get up, but her legs were paralyzed with terror, but she managed to get herself up and ran. But that couldn't save her, for as she started to flee, two, large, white hands gently scooped her up and cupped themselves around her, trapping her in a dark prison.

"Help! Help me! Don't eat me!" The poor girl cried as the giant carefully lifted himself off the floor and walked over to the bed and sat down, feeling the child's feet and hands pushing around his hands in oder to free herself. Just then the hands and feet stopped and the giant could hear small whimpering inside his cupped hands, so he delicately opened them and his face softened to a sad concerned look, for the girl was crying in fear and despair.

Ally sat herself in a curled up position, crying in defeat waiting for this monster to eat her up, but then, to her surprise, she heard him speak quietly, and softly to her. "Shh. Don't be afraid of me, little one. Shh, I won't hurt you. It's okay." And as she heard him she felt his large fingers stroking her back, gently to help her calm down. After feeling the fingers caressing her back for a minute or so, Ally settled down and unfurled herself to look at the giant that was behaving so nicely to her. She saw he had a gentle, friendly smile. "No need to be afraid, I am a nice, friendly giant." He said with a chuckle, as Ally looked up at him.

"But, if you're a giant, then why won't you eat me?" She asked, but this made the creature shake his head, laughing warmly and he answered, "I might be a giant , but that doesn't mean I like to gobble up humans, especially little girls. What brings you here?" He asked.

Ally was now convinced that maybe this giant wasn't going to eat her, so she said to him, "Well, I am Ally, and I was in the middle of a game of hide-and-seek with my cousin, Rachel."

"What, you mean Rachel Jocklin?" He asked, and Ally said that that was the Rachel she ment by, but then she questioned the creature why he knew her cousin. "Because I met her the same way I met you, but that was months ago. She entered my cave out in the forest on a dare by some other girls that made fun of her."

"Hey, I have kids that pick on me too!" Ally spoke up, even though she knew Rachel she had no idea that Rachel had the same problems as she did.

"Hmm, it seems you two may have much in common," The giant smiled but then cleared his throat and introduced himself. "My name is Way Big, by the way, and I am a To'kustar, a type of alien."

"Way Big, and you're an alien too?," The little girl answered, still looking at his huge mass, which made the alien ask in a confused yet playful tone. "Why are you looking at me like that?

"I'm not trying to be rude, but I don't know if 'Way Big' suits you, maybe 'Gigantor' or 'Titanimus' would be a good name." Ally suggested, and the names made the alien laugh hard, but not to hard and loud to hurt the girls ears. "Those names do sound better, but I prefer 'Way Big', thank you very much." Way Big smirked, making Ally giggle but then all were quiet as the sound of growling interrupted their conversation. The growling was traced to Ally's stomach.

"Some one's hungry." Way Big joked, and Ally agreed but said that she didn't feel hungry at all, but Way Big saw that she was lying playfully, just like Rachel did when he first met her. That memory then gave him a wicked idea.

"Way Big, why are you...Whoa!" Ally shrieked as she was suddenly wrapped up gently in Way Big's hand, who did his best not crushing her and gently placed her on her back on the bed. He then delicately grabbed the tiny girls wrists with one hand, pinching them softly with his fore finger and thumb.

"Way Big, what are you doing?" Ally struggled to free herself, but then all attempt to do so was gone in a split second as she felt a huge, white finger, carefully press and wiggle into her belly, tickling her.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, Hey, no, no, Stop that! I'm ticklish, Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Ally laughed uncontrollable as Way Big began to wiggle his finger in circles to drive the girl crazy, and even started teasing her, playfully. "Tickle tickle tickle tickle, Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! I got your little tummy," He crooned as he pressed gently harder on her ticklish tummy and wiggled his finger for a long time, making Ally scream her head off. Way Big then stopped tickling Ally's stomach and used his middle finger and fore finger to tickle her underarms, this made Ally scream in hysterical laughter. "AHHHHHH, Oh No!, No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho, Not there, PLEASE! Anywhere but there! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Yes, right in your armpits, The Big-Bad-Tickle-Giant is going to tickle you to death. Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo, Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle!" Way Big grinned in a soft sadistic way, watching the funny way Ally squirmed to get her self away from his tickling fingers as the fingers tickled a bit more harder into her armpits, but he really didn't mean that he would tickle her to death, just long enough to make her feel winded.

For almost a minute the tickle torture continued on with Way Big switching from tickling the girls belly and armpits and back again to her stomach, and Ally kept screaming and crying for the tickling to end, until finally, seeing that he had tickle her long enough, Way Big stopped and gently scooped the panting girl to the middle of his chest and started to stroke her back, softly soothing her as he purred.

"There, there now. Take you time, Ally." Way Big purred softly, and pretty soon Ally's breathing returned to normal.

"What did you do that for? I almost died from that!" She asked, giggling a bit because she could still feel the ticklish sensation in her stomach and underarms.

"I couldn't help myself. You and Rachel do seem to have a thing for tickling, whether being tickled or tickling some one else." Way Big explained, and Ally suddenly got an evil idea for revenge. "Okay," Ally said, "If you say that Rachel and I love tickling other people, then you wouldn't mind if I... TICKLE YOU!" She shouted as she leapt from the palm of Way Big's hand, landing on his stomach and began to tickle the startled alien and to her delight, Way Big fell on to his back and started to let out the loudest, helpless, and playful laughter she had ever heard.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, No, Stop, Stop it, That tickles! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Way Big Laughed hard, but Ally ignored him and continued her ticklish assault on his huge, white, and warm stomach.

"Tickle tickle tickle, It looks like I'm not the only one who is ticklish around the belly. Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!" Ally sang along as she kept tickling him, moving her hands up and down, hard and fast, making the tickling sensation triple in effect on Way Big's tummy. She wanted payback for the tickle torture Way Big had made her suffer through and it was starting to paying off.

"AHHHHHHHHH, AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!, Please stop tickling Me-hee-hee-hee-hee! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Way Big pleaded though his endless guffaws as Ally sped up the tickling, causing the giant alien to toss himself left to right, and kick his long legs out spasmodically. For about five minutes Ally kept tickling the ticklish giant, until humongous tears began to pour from his eyes, and when Ally saw this she stopped her torture leaving Way Big gasping for air.

"How was that for revenge, you big, friendly, ticklish giant?" Ally taunted as he lifted his head and smiled, and then Way Big picked the girl up and brought her to his neck, letting the little girl hug him and he hugged her back. "That was a bit uncalled for, but you are alright, little one." Way Big cooed as he saw her snuggling into his warm skin, enjoying the cuddle he was giving her. He was then startled when he felt Ally give him a small kiss to his gigantic cheek, "I think you're alright, too" Ally said as she hugged him again, and Way big hugged her back using both of his gentle hands to embrace her. "I'm sorry if I tickled you too hard, Ally. Sometimes I can't help but let my playful side take over." Way Big apologized, but Ally forgave him and she apologized for tickling him longer.

"GERONIMO!" Cried a voice, causing Way Big and Ally to look at the hole of the slide, and Rachel fell through and landed on to the bed, bouncing up and down as she did so.

"Rachel, what kept you?" Ally giggled as she slid down Way Big's neck and arm as she came to her cousin. "Oh, thank goodness I found you. I was so worried." Rachel sighed in relief and she hugged Ally. Way Big explained to Rachel that Ally had found the slid leading to his quarters by accident and that everything was okay. Rachel then thanked him for keeping her company, but not before Ally whispered in her ear, telling her about the giants weakness. When Rachel heard that, the two girls decided to give one last tickle torture to Way Big as they attacked and tickled his big, red feet, making Way Big howl with laughter, but he did get his revenge on them and tickled them into submission and they laughed and screamed crazily.

After the meeting with Way Big, Ally and Rachel had a nice lunch of Raman Noodles and some Chex Mix. While Ally told her how she had found the hidden slide and asked why Rachel never told her about it in the first place, to which Rachel promised that she will tell all the secret passage ways to the mansion as soon as they were finished eating.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Well, there is my story of Ally meeting Way Big. Hope you all enjoyed it.)**


End file.
